I love you Arnold!
by Silver Masquerades
Summary: Invited to a High School reunion Arnold eagerly embarks on a trip to a beach home to spend time with his old friends for two days only. He never expected his life to be filled with drama and grief after this meeting of old friends.
1. Admiring from afar

"**I love you Arnold!" Helga wailed**

"**I love you Arnold!" Timberly said tearing up**

"**But Arnold I love you just as much!" Lila said with her hands clasped together**

**Oh how did this happen?**

* * *

**Pairings:  
**

**A/T  
**

**A/H  
**

**A/L  
**

* * *

**[I have not posted ANYTHING on FanFiction on some time. Please be patient with me if you do see spelling mistakes.]  
**

One thing Arnold Shortman could not ignore was just how attractive his old childhood female friends had become as he sat in the lounge of the beach house.

Arnold never noticed just how pretty Helga had become over the years, she was surprisingly tall but Arnold had also grown greatly over the years as well standing at 6'1. Helga had gotten rid of her unibrow, her once straight body had developed lovely curves – nothing to amazing but still very noticeable. Her eyes were lidded constantly giving her a dreamy and sexy look on her face, her lips were full but what Arnold enjoyed most was how she had her hair down, it brushed her shoulder blades and it just made her all the more attractive. Her attitude had changed a bit as well, she only insulted him every once in a while which Arnold was glad for.

Now Lila had always been pretty but something in her went from pretty to sex kitten, her body curvy, her breasts were large – around a D was what Gerald had guessed. She had more to offer in the front then she had in the back, her red hair was tied up in a high ponytail but still trailed down in an elegant wave to the back of her swan like neck. Her white skin was smooth and unmarried except for the cute freckles she had on her face. Lila had taken to wearing glossy pink lipstick and thick eyeliner the dress she had shown up in was very appropriate for the occasion seeing as they were all staying at a beach house but he could not help but look at her smooth long legs. She walked straight with her head held high she was a proud woman just like Helga except she was not rude like the blunt blond.

The next person that Arnold had noticed was a girl he could not really recognize but seemed familiar. Her skin tone made Arnold think of the brown of a caramel candy. Her body looked to be that of an hourglass, nice sized bust as well as hips, she was adorably short but anyone could still tell that she was in her 20s. Her long black hair was free like most of the other girls but Arnold had a feeling that some of it was extensions. She had a pretty face, almond shaped eyes and pouty lips she had arrived wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt and black short shorts with knee high strapped boots. She only wore eyeliner and grey eye shadow. She looked a tad nervous until Gerald had walked up to her and told her something before she had noticed Arnold. She had smiled and gave him a attentive wave.

That was when Arnold had noticed the slight resemblance.

That was Timberly.

Arnold nearly threw himself off of his place on the comfortable sofa from the shock of it all, Timberly?! Guilt had quickly bubbled to the surface he had been checking out Gerald's little sister. _She isn't so little anymore._ Arnold quickly shoved the thought out of his head felling his face get hot. He hadn't seen the rest of his classmates in some time and he had decided it would be best to go visit with them and see how they were doing. As he stood and strode toward Gerald smiling he was thrown off balance when Timberly barreled into him with a wide smile on her face.

"Arnold." The way she said his name made the blond male smile softly and hug back, she was always a sweet girl she had even had a crush on Arnold once upon a time.

"Hey there Timberly, what are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you or anything." He said with a soft chuckle. She pulled back to look up at him with her large brown eyes before she glanced over at Gerald smugly.

"Mom and Dad left on a trip and didn't want to leave me alone so they told Gerald he had to take me too." She said.

"Even though she is already 21." Gerald said rolling his identical brown eyes. Arnold's eyes bugged out before he quickly straightened up his expression.

"Wow Arnold your stomach is really firm." Timberly said giggling clearly ignoring Gerald's jibe in favor of admiring Arnold's physical form. He had been working out and he had chosen to arrive to the beach home in an open shirt with low cut pants exposing the edge of his boxers. He blushed wondering why he had decided to be so bold. Gerald arched his brows up high before he gave Arnold a skeptical look which Arnold glared at.

"Thanks uh Timberly." He said stepping away from the embrace noticing her pouting face, she had quickly righted it.

"Timberly go take your stuff to the room, Arnold and I are going to go mingle amongst our peers." Gerald said in his deep voice. Timberly huffed before she picked up her bags quickly she did manage to find the time to say farewell to Arnold followed by a flirty wink afore she jogged off giggling.

"Seems she is still crushing on you bad man." Gerald said rubbing at his goatee with an amused smirk on his face.

"I doubt it. She is just being playful." Arnold laughed feeling a sense of deja vu at his own words.

Seeing the old had really made Helga feel nostalgia she sat Indian style with Rhonda, Patty, Nadine, and Phoebe chatting away. Well. . .they chatted while Helga scanned the group of men joking and playfully pushing at shoulders playfully. She couldn't believe how good everyone looked Arnold had stood out most of course to her. His deep lidded green eyes, the way he had both of his arms draped across the back of the sofa, and how hard his exposed chest had looked. He clearly had taken to doing some sort of work outs over the past years, nothing to big because he was still skinny.

"What do you think Helga?" Rhonda asked smiling sneakily at the blond who had been staring at Arnold and Gerald do their signature and very old handshake.

"Huh?" she asked looking surprised.

"Looks like SOME things never change." The black haired girl sighed as she shook her head.

"She asked you what you thought about the guys." Phoebe said smiling shyly.

"Uh. . .they all look the same actually." Helga lied.

"I think Gerald looks really good, I mean my dad would never approve of me dating a black guy though." Rhonda said smiling cockily. She clearly didn't give a damn what her father's opinion was.

Helga was the only one who noticed Phoebe's face drop and Helga felt sad when she seen the insecurity there. Helga groaned before she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I dunno Rhonda, Sid seems to have REALLY improved don't you think?" Helga asked nodding her head at Sid who was joking with Stinky.

Sid did look, not handsome but cute.

"Well Helga you are actually right about that." The girl said smirking thinking at Helga had an interest in Sid. That was the thing with Rhonda, she didn't want it unless she knew someone else did. Helga winked at Phoebe who sighed thankfully.

* * *

That is all for now. R&R please.


	2. Sneaky Cousin

**Well here it is the second chapter.**

**I'll just quickly explain as to why I chose Timberly as a love interest seeing as I have a feeling that some might be curious.**

**I chose Timberly because I have to admit the episode "Timberly loves Arnold" [I believe that is what it is called.] was so cute [even though Arnold was pretty much using her] when it comes to age they are not that far apart and I just really love Timberly's character. I also do not see her in many fics of Hey Arnold and when she does show up she is a very minor character. I decided "Why not give her a main role?"**

**The story mainly consists of Arnold x Timberly but MIGHT gradually shift towards Helga x Arnold. [and a bit of A/L .]**

**I do not in any way shape or form own Hey Arnold!**

"I'm telling you that whoever came up with the idea of having this reunion at a beach house is simply brilliant!" Rhonda said playing with her long black hair as they walked out of the lounge where they had all been greeted by their old Middle school as well as high school teacher Mr. Simmons.

"I agree, I have always wanted to see the ocean and here we are!" Sheena said excitedly staring out the window and admiring the blue waters with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I wonder who paid for this trip though…" Eugene said as he walked out of the lounge with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged.

"Oh who cares! Lets hit the beach!" he gushed running off to go get changed followed by Harold, Sid, and Stinky.

"Seems too good to be true if you ask me." Helga sniffed rolling her blue eyes walking out with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't be like that Helga, remember we were the most talented class." Phoebe said not being able to hid how proud she was of that fact.

"Meh true." Nadine said fiddling with her fingers.

**-Time Skip- **

"Hurry up man, I want to see Phoebe in her swim suit!" Gerald said grinning from ear to ear as he pretty much tossed the swim trunks at Arnold's head. The blond sighed shaking his head before he walked into the bathroom to get dressed. While Arnold got dressed he heard a knock on the door followed by the sound of Gerald opening the door.

"Sup Timberly, what do you want?" Gerald asked his younger sister making room for her to walk into the room. She was wearing a sun dress with the straps of her swim suit showing.

"Come with me to the beach." She whined looking hopeful, she didn't know any of Gerald's friends other than Arnold and she felt uncomfortable with going out there on her own.

"Yeah Arnold and I were just about to head out, but I won't be with you during this whole trip Tim." He said rolling his eyes and using Timberly's irritating nickname. He knew she didn't like it but he got lazy when it came to pronouncing his sister's entire name.

"Oh…well okay." She said looking disappointed but said nothing else, it was Gerald's reunion after all she couldn't expect him to hang back while his old friends were about having fun.

"Hey can you just tell Arnold I left? He is taking way to long." Gerald chuckled patting his little sister's back before he left the room leaving her standing in the room looking surprised. Arnold was getting dressed in the next room. The girl smiled shyly before she sat down on the bed waiting for Arnold to step out of the bathroom.

**-Time Skip-**

"We should play a game!" Curly shouted throwing his muscular arms into the air, everyone had noticed how much the male had changed no one more then Rhonda of course. Curly had really grown, he was a boxer to the surprise of many others but in Rhonda's own opinion he looked like he should be modeling in underwear.

"What kind of game?" Gerald asked with his hands in the pockets of his trunks with Phoebe standing shyly at his side.

"Like Marco Polo?" Stinky asked dragging his fingers through his light brown hair.

"To boring! Something that really challenges the body and mind! Lets all go swinging from the branches in the forest!" Curly yelled. Well some things never change.

"Well Curly we'll meet you there in about an hour." Helga said with her hands placed on her hips. Harold laughed at the similar position from several years back when they were all still in middle school.

"You guys mean it this time?" he asked seriously.

"Cross my heart." Helga said smirking as she watched the grown man cheer and run towards the forest with his arms thrown up in the air.

"Actually I think I'll join him." Rhonda said to the surprise of everyone.

"What? He is hot." She said shrugging before she pranced after the muscle bound Curly.

"Well how about Truth or dare?" Lila asked leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back grinning brightly. She looked very shapely in her small silver bikini and her pose made her look that much more curvaceous.

"Sounds like a good idea." Lorenzo said from his lounging place on the towel.

"What sounds like a good plan?" Arnold asked as he showed up with Timberly holding tightly to his arm. She looked nervous as she eyed the group and Arnold had a small blush on his face being very aware of Timberly's breasts pressing against his arm. He prayed that people would assume it was because of the heat.

"Truth or dare hair boy. Are you game?" Helga snorted glaring at him feeling her heart skip a beat as she took in his broad chest, his handsome face. . .the girl on his arm. WAIT.

Helga's head snapped in Timberly's direction she smiled shyly at the group. Gerald approached patting Arnold on the shoulder before moving to stand at his younger sister's side.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is my little sister Timberly, she is here because of personal reasons so be nice to her or I'll kick your ass." Gerald said pleasantly.

"Well golly gee Timberly, you were just a cute little tyke when we last saw you, now you are all grown up." Stinky said walking over and introducing himself again just in case she had forgotten who he was. Timberly removed her hands from Arnolds arm as she was greeted by everyone else. She visibly relaxed and got friendly with everyone who spoke to her.

Arnold sighed as he moved to stand by the wall and jumped in surprise when someone had poked him in his side. He turned to see Lila grinning up at him she was emitting a friendliness the Arnold soon relaxed into.

"She is ever so pretty now isn't she?" Lila asked nodding at Timberly who was engaging in conversation with Stinky and Harold while Patty would give the occasional input on the topic. Arnold was very aware as to how attractive Timberly was but he thought it was a very good idea to keep those thoughts to himself. Also while Timberly was sweet Lila was sexy.

"Well she has always been pretty. How have you been over the years Lila?" Arnold asked smiling down at the red head.

"Ah I am a bartender for now and I am currently living with my fiancée he is a doctor." Lila said showing Arnold the ring. Everything stopped as Arnold took in the sight of the ring.

"What! You are engaged?! Well congratulations!" Arnold said blushing brightly and patting Lila's back feeling like an utter fool. Of course someone like Lila was already off the market but when he noticed the face she made he was confused.

"What?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"He didn't tell you?" Lila asked looking hurt.

"Who didn't tell me?" Arnold asked looking confused.

"Arnold I am engaged to your cousin Arnie." Lila whispered looking at him seriously.

**-Time Skip-**

"Poor Arnold-o having to figure it out the hard way." Helga scoffed as she watched the exchange between Arnold and Lila, he looked shocked, embarrassed, and then something Lila had said morphed his face into a look of hurt. Helga had her feet in the water as she watched the two of them from the corner of her eye and she was surprised at the small glint of anger there. The blond male stalked away.

**-Time skip -**

"Alright! Let's start this Truth or dare thing!" Peapod said adjusting his glasses with a grin on his face. The group was all seated in a circle, Rhonda and Curly had returned and sat as far from one another as they could manage. Nadine glanced at Rhonda curiously but her best friend shook her head and focused on the game.

"Seeing as you are all silent I'll start. Phoebe, truth or dare?" Rhonda asked when no one had stepped up to the plate. Phoebe looked nervous before she fiddled with her fingers, they were a bit to old for truth or dare but why the hell not?

"Truth?" Phoebe asked not trusting any dare that Rhonda would give.

"Fine. Is it true that you used to stuff your bra during high school?" she asked curiously and laughed when Phoebe blushed darkly and wrapped her arms over her chest.

"T-That was only one time!" she said looking flabbergasted while the group chuckled except for Helga and Gerald.

"Alright your turn Phoebe." Rhonda said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Um. . .Gerald truth or dare?" she asked looking up at him with her face still hot.

"Dare." He said giving her a kind smile.

"I dare you to. . .uh. . ." Phoebe looked nervous and glanced at Helga for help. Helga regarded Phoebe with lazy eyes and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I dare you and Arnold to kiss?" she asked innocently. The entire group gasped with the men laughing and some looking grossed out while the women watched in interest. Timberly looked horrified.

"What! No way!" Arnold and Gerald said at the same time before they looked at eachother and turned away looking disgusted.

"It's a dare hair boys. Do it our get out." Helga said smirking and crossing her arms over her chest. Arnold and Gerald groaned.

It had turned out to be an interesting night from there, Arnold and Gerald had kissed quickly and then it was Gerald's turn.

He had dared Harold to run through the lobby screaming about the crabs swarming the beach. Harold had dared Helga to drink some of the salt water but she had refused breaking her own rule to Arnold and Gerald's irritation. Harold had to choose someone else to dare so he had dared Rhonda to run across the beach naked. She had done that with little problem with anyone seeing her goods.

The game had slowly come to a close and the gang was relaxing in the show room with some watching movies, others in the hot tub and some raiding the kitchen. It was like they were all roommates and it was just like old times with silly antics and funny comments. Arnold was having more fun than he had ever had in years but something in him was still aching, why hadn't Arnie told him?

"Hey Arnold, you seem to be very upset with that pastrami sandwich." Helga said waltzing up and sitting across from her long term crush. His head snapped up and he smiled at Helga guiltily before reaching back to rub his neck.

"It isn't really the food I am upset with, just other things." He said looking confused.

"You mean about little miss perfect being engaged? You don't still like her do you?" Helga asked curiously. God she hoped he didn't.

"You knew?" Arnold asked looking shocked, he had to make a note of staring at a woman's left hand to make sure there was no ring before he started to ogle her.

"Yes, I couldn't miss the size of that rock." Helga snorted shaking her head.

"No I meant you knew she was getting married to Arnie?" he asked.

"Arnie? Your weirdo cousin?" Helga asked looking grossed out she never did understand Lila's infatuation with the little weirdo when Arnold was just…so much better.

"I'll take that as a no." he said relaxing a bit with this information.

"I just don't know why he didn't tell me." Arnold said looking hurt.

". . . maybe he figured you were still sprung over Lila and he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Helga said shrugging her shoulders before she reached over and patted Arnold's hand.

"I don't still like her though, she is gorgeous sure but no one can have a crush on someone for so long." Arnold said looking surprised at Helga's comment. But maybe she was right.

"You would be surprised Football head." Helga sighed before she slowly got to her feet and walked out of the kitchen.


	3. The Day Before the Dance

**And here we are with chapter three of "I Love You Arnold!"**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. **

**Now when Phoebe and Gerald are talking keep in mind Phoebe was asking in metaphorical terms.**

* * *

"What teenager is willing to throw everything away for their boyfriend?" Rhonda asked tossing the book looking insulted. "I was never like that!" she scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is because you aren't you needy female lead character of a romance novel." Eugene said as he continued to file Rhonda's nails. She rolled her pretty brown eyes before she leaned back relaxing as the other worked on her nails.

"You wouldn't do that for someone you love Rhonda? It is like with Edward and Bella. It is so romantic." Nadine said looking dreamy eyed.

"Nadine sweetie, I KNOW if I was involved with a man that I was so supposedly in love with, he wouldn't want me to go sacrificing myself. He would want me to live. Why would I sully his last wish by killing myself?" she snorted rolling her eyes.

"Well I-"

"And the only teenagers that are that obsessed with each other are clearly mentally unstable or just lonely. That or they were in no way shape or form able to properly handle a relationship." She said.

"Good point." Nadine said recalling that day they had been watching ID about obsessed teenagers.

"But I do so enjoy the twilight books, but most normal teens do not act like that. What do you think Helga?" Rhonda asked turning her head to smirk at the blonde woman who was sun bathing out on the balcony. The glass sliding door was open so she could hear what they were all talking about.

"How the heck should I know princess? I don't read crud like that, you want a good novel? Buy 50 Shades of Grey." Helga snorted as she lifted her shades up to glare at Rhonda who smirked coyly at her.

"Why Helga, that book has nothing but porn in it." She laughed enjoying the way that Helga's face flamed red.

**-Time Skip-**

"It is a beautiful day! How about we all head out to the bowling ally and get a couple of drinks?" Lorenzo suggested smiling at the others.

"Lame man. We need to do something exciting." Gerald said dragging his fingers through his hair looking thoughtful.

"Like what?" Harold asked sharing a bowl of popcorn with Patty. Helga waltzed in wearing a fluffy pink robe like she owned the place and collapsed onto the sofa between Arnold and Sid. She had a beer in her hand and she sipped it leisurely as she watched the screen.

"I have an idea!" Mr. Simmons said as he entered the show room smiling at everyone's surprised expressions. He had left them alone on the first day in order to allow them all to unwind and get comfortable with their settings.

"A scavenger hunt through the woods, all you have to do is find three items on the list." Mr. Simmons said handing out maps to few people.

"We will all split up into groups, now be sure to bring your phones just in case you get lost but it is doubtful seeing as there are several trails in the forest." He chuckled.

"Now pick yo-"

"I pick Arnold!" Timberly said running from upstairs and hugging Arnold's arm tightly effortlessly bumping Sid off of the sofa. She was smiling up at him with her big brown eyes practically sparkling. Arnold flushed and laughed awkwardly as he tugged lightly at the collar of his shirt.

"Well. . .anyway pick your partners." Mr. Simmons finished smiling in a good ntured fashion before he walked outside.

**-Time Skip-**

"For craps sake Phoebe she is all over Arnold!" Helga snapped stomping her foot onto the sandy ground not caring that the sand wiggled its way into her sandals. Phoebe watched her friend's frustration with a sad look on her face remembering how happy that Helga was when she learned that Lila was engaged and that Arnold was single and ripe for the picking.

Not too far from them Arnold stood talking with Gerald while Timberly was lying on her across a towel. Phoebe liked Timberly, she was sweet and she thought that the crush she had on Arnold was very cute as well.

"Helga don't worry, I mean Arnold had calmly rejected Timberly before, I'm sure not much has changed." Phoebe said looking nervous.

"Phoebe that was when we were kids I mean for Christ sake look at her!" Helga hissed gesturing to the young girl as she looked up through her long lashes at Arnold when he had bent to tell her something. Phoebe blushed looking at the tender scene before her, Arnold was so. . .tender with Timberly.

"He is already falling into a pile of mush for those coffee colored orbs." Helga groaned face palming.

"Well Helga. . .I see it and no doubt so does everyone else. So what are you going to do about it?" Phoebe asked turning to look at her best friend.

"How do you think Gerald feels about it?" Helga asked watched Gerald's calm face. Clearly he had no visible issue with it and why would he? Who better to trust then someone like Arnold to court his little sister? He was noble, kind, and a great person in general. If anything he would show agitation if Arnold showed up with Helga on his arm. At least that was what Helga was thinking.

"Helga this is important! Are you just going to let Arnold slip away or are you going to do something about it before it is too late?" Phoebe asked grabbing Helga's shoulders, her eyes were wide and she looked anxious before she glanced over at Arnold as he helped Timberly up. They were so opposite in appearance but their personalities seemed to match up perfectly.

"No. I have to at least tell him how I feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me." Helga said looking determined. Phoebe smiled at her best friend and nodded her head.

**-Time Skip-**

"Ugh! Have I ever told you just how much I hate the outdoors?" Harold complained to Nadine as they walked the path heading towards their first location. They had all split up into their separate groups when everyone had finished preparing.

"About five times Harold." Nadine sighed rolling her eyes. They both fell into silence.

"So what is the first item on the list?" Harold asked curiously.

"A cottage and inside we have to find a necklace." Nadine said reading the next two items before she arched a brow.

"Well let's keep going." She said shrugging.

**-Time Skip-**

"Mr. Simmons sure wants us to pick up some strange stuff." Phoebe said as she plucked a rose from the ground. It was clearly out of place and also the first item on the list. She glanced at Gerald who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Hey Gerald I have a question." Phoebe said shyly as they continued on now heading towards the light house.

"Shoot." Gerald said staring at the list bemused as he stared at the next item on the list before he turned his head to look at Phoebe curiously.

"Uh well, how would react if you know. . .Arnold took Timberly's feelings for him seriously? I-If they started dating. . ." Phoebe asked curiously. She glanced up at Gerald curiously and he looked like he was really thinking it over.

"Well I don't know. Arnold dating my little sister would be strange, but I mean I would rather her dating someone I can trust like Arnold." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" Phoebe asked looking shocked. She had expected Gerald to go on a rant or something on the topic.

"Well yeah. I wouldn't want to leave my sister in the hands of a stranger if it can be prevented, besides Arnold is a very trust worthy guy. You see how quick he backed off when Lila told him that she was engaged?" Gerald asked before he laughed shaking his head.

"Well Arnold is just that kind of guy. Did you think I would just up and kick his ass if he started crushing on my sister? This isn't a soap opera Phoebe." He laughed shaking his head as they continued on. Phoebe followed suit looking at Gerald and falling a bit more for the man. He wouldn't put his own selfish needs and wants before anyone else especially his sister.

**-Time Skip-**

"Look Briany if you don't stop breathing down my neck I swear I am going to give you one hell of a knuckle sandwich." Helga warned balling her hand into a fist. The blonde male quickly backed away holding his hands up in a sign of defeat. Helga rolled her eyes snatching up the last item of the list which was. . .a nice top hat. What something like this was doing out here was beyond Helga.

"What the heck is he hinting at?" Helga asked wrinkling her nose as they turned and started heading back towards the beach house now that they had the last item.

"So Helga what do you do as a career now days?" Briany decided to ask as he adjusted his tie, Helga glanced at him appraisingly, he looked great in a suit but he wore one almost every day.

"I wright poems and stories and I am pretty freaking amazing at it." She said smirking at him.

"What about you four eyes?" she asked rudely.

"Well I am a lawyer." He said pulling out his inhaler and pressing down on the button as he took in a deep breath.

"Wow, a big shot lawyer? Good on ya!" she said smacking her hand to his back. Briany chocked before he righted himself almost immediately. He blushed and smiled shyly at Helga before he nodded his head.

When the two of them entered the house they soon found that all the groups were there except for Arnold and Timberly.

"Where the heck is hair boy?" Helga asked glancing around.

"They are still looking." Gerald said calmly and sure enough Arnold and Timberly barreled into the house laughing. Timberly held a pretty satin dress and a head band while Arnold held a fancy black and white walking stick. Gerald looked almost smug as he bumped his hip against Phoebe's who in turn smiled at him but gave Helga an anxious glance.

"So what is all of this stuff for Simmons?" Gloria asked, she looked a lot like Helga and had even worn the same dress as Helga when they were back in elementary school. She was partnered up with Stinky who was carrying earrings a tie, and some polished shoes.

"Just look at your items and take a wild guess." Mr. Simmons said grinning from ear to ear.

"A party?" Eugene asked.

"Well this is very exciting news so brace yourself. . ." Mr. Simmons said pausing for dramatic effect and watched as his old students leaned forward with wide curious eyes. He parted his lips and every one tensed.

"Nah never mind." He said looking as though he was about to leave the room.

"Mr. Simmons!" everyone whine in their own fashion with Phoebe stomping her foot and Rhonda crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay okay!" Mr. Simmons laughed shaking his head.

"Well Rhonda's family has generously donated money for this year's class reunion and to top it all off they are throwing a party for all of you and your families and friends!" Simmons announced and was speedily bombarded with squeals of excitement and murmurs.

"I can't believe we are all leaving already." Sheena whined dragging her fingers through her hair looking sad.

"Don't sweat it sweetie we all have face books." Rhonda soothed patting Sheena's shoulder.

"It's going to be lonely." Phoebe muttered thinking about her empty flat, she lived alone and had nothing to look forward to when going home which is why she often worked long hours. She glanced over at Gerald and he looked just as upset as the rest of them. If Helga wanted to make a move tomorrow would he her last chance and Phoebe hoped that her best friend would gain the courage.

"Oh how great! I can invite Arnie." Lila said clapping her hands together in excitement, her words caused Arnold to stiffen as he stood next to Timberly. The short girl caught this before glancing at Lila curiously and back to Arnold. She wasn't an idiot. She patted Arnold's arm and her turned his head to look at her, he blushed feeling like a fool for getting hurt by Lila's words. Arnie was her fiancée of course she would want him to go.

**-Time Skip-**

"So are you going to do it then Helga? Are you going to confess your love to him?" Phoebe asked looking at her best friend. She was so nervous FOR Helga she hoped that Arnold would return Helga's feelings for him. The blonde girl adjusted her dress as she stared into the mirror, she had plucked her eyebrows again and her hair was curled in ringlets falling at the small of her back. Her dress stopped at her knees and appeared to be very tight the color of it was peach and Helga wore red lip stick as well as a bit of eyeliner. She looked stunning and Phoebe couldn't help but feel a little plain standing next to Helga.

"I'll do my best Phoebe, I am not going to promise anything. What about you? Are you going to confess to Gerald-o?" Helga asked putting on her flats, she was far too tall to be wearing any type of high heels.

"Uh…w-we are talking about you Helga, not me." Phoebe said before she hurriedly left their shared room and jogged towards the lobby leaving Helga to her musings.


	4. Not Goodbye but See You Later

**I realize that this story hasn't had much drama in it as of yet but when it comes to something like that you have to lead up to it. Please be patient with me.**

**I have plenty of good ideas for this story and I hope I get it all down correctly.**

**This chapter also gives a good view into most of the characters jobs back at home. I will also admit that the party scene isn't that long either. The description is of Harbor Beach Marriott Resort. [mainly for weddings but oh well]  
**

**WARNING - OOC Helga in this chapter  
**

**Now without further ado here is chapter four.**

* * *

The 10,000-square-foot Ocean Ballroom is the only event space of its kind in Greater Fort Lauderdale, with 80 feet of floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the beach and Atlantic Ocean beyond. It looked like it could hold up to 500 people. The 14,900-square-foot Grand Ballroom was located on the Third Floor, and is easily accessible by elevator or escalator from the Lobby Level. The walls were a tan color and embroidered with deep colored flowers. The tables were covered in soft looking covers and decorated with roses and candles. The chandlers were just an amazing finishing touch to top everything off.

The room was slowly flooding with friends, family as well as strangers who were just invited for the chance to meet the young men and women who were already top of their career. Social climbers is what they were and Helga made a quick note to avoid them. Not like many of them would approach her they would go up to people like Gerald, Arnold, Lila, Stinky, Sheena, and Rhonda.

At the age of 25 Gerald had successfully entered the NBA he also managed to get a masters in art of all things. He was often displayed on TV and was a popular amongst young fans seeing as he wanted to be a role model for the children. It was also an extra boost seeing as he was devilishly handsome with his goatee and suave way of speaking as well as acting.

Lila accomplished many awards but her one true passion was ballet dancing, her feet looked hideous but she was the picture of grace. Arnie was her manager [unsurprisingly to Helga as she learned this while mingling amongst the others.] Lila was also on a few covers and one known billboard, Arnie was working Lila for all she was worth. That was what Helga knew for sure. When seeing the couple be reunited Lila was the only one who displayed such passion and enthusiasm when reuniting with her strange husband.

Helga had no idea what Arnold did for a living but it was clear that he was raking in the big bucks judging from the horde of gold digging women ogling her football headed crush. Arnold seemed completely oblivious to it as he leisurely swished his drink around in a wine glass as he spoke with Harold. Helga never noticed before but Arnold's shoulders were really broad and he stood straight with his chin held high but not in a snide uptight bastard kind of way.

They were all grown up now moving through the world with most heads held high and others bowed in fear as to what may come. Rhonda indulged Curly in conversation but the air around them seemed awkward so others stepped up to join in on the topic at hand. Rhonda gave a grateful sigh at this – she was after all a social butterfly. Once upon a time Helga despised Rhonda Lloyd but know she could honestly say that they were friends.

When this reunion ended Helga will be going back to her boring home and back to her romance novels as well as poetry. It made her heart ache thinking that she will never see her only friends again but it would hurt more when she sees Arnold leave without her even once telling him how she burns for him.

Phoebe stood with her parents putting up a front a nervous smile adorning her features while she listened to her father prattle on and on about her medical career. When Phoebe had spotted her best friend hanging back at a table she had quickly excused herself to speak with Helga.

"Have you said anything to him yet Helga?" Phoebe whispered sitting beside Helga.

"No I haven't." Helga groaned rolling her deep blue eyes and placing her hand against her forehead.

"Oh Helga. . ." Phoebe sighed shaking her head.

"Come on kids! Gather around and take a picture!" Phil said lifting a shaky hand and waving the 'kids' over. Helga felt her heart thud in her chest as she stood and walked over to the group that was an accumulation of her graduated class.

"Together everyone! Together now!" Miles said holding up a camera watching in amusement as his son's friends squeezed in together. Several mutterings and threats went about but a joyful laugh is what eased them. It warmed Mile's heart to see his son with friends other than Gerald. Gerald was a good guy but Arnold also had a lot more friends that he should not lose track of.

"Come on Helga." Arnold said holding his hand out to her in a show of such kindness it almost shattered Helga's hard outer shell. She lifted her had though and took Arnold's own, she met his kind eyes with a scowl and flushed cheeks.

"Whatever football head, don't get to comfortable." She huffed. When Arnold moved to pull his hand away Helga squeezed it tightly.

"Helga?" Arnold asked in a surprised voice.

"Just. . .Just let me hold your hand for today football head." Helga said avoiding Arnold's eyes at all costs.

"Whatever you say Helga." Arnold chuckled.

"Come on Tim." Lila beckoned to Timberly who had been embracing her father's side as he spoke to Jamie-O. She blinked in surprise before grinning she bounded over to the group and got cozy between Lila and Stinky.

"On three I want you to shout P.S. 118!" Stella said hugging her husband from behind causing him to chuckle.

"One. . .two. . .Three!"

The echoing of P.S. 118 echoed throughout the halls followed by the snap of a camera, it was a night that Helga G. Pataki wouldn't soon forget.

**-Time Skip-**

"I can't believe that we have to leave already, I am going to miss you guys." Eugene said tearing up as he stared at his dearest friends who were all carrying bags of their own.

"Oh Eugene don't be so sad! We will all stay in contact with each other!" Nadine said hugging Eugene a bit reluctantly.

"I'm going to miss you all too." Rhonda said lifting her hand up and rubbing away a tear. "Oh god I just ruined my mascara I have to freshen up." She sniffed and stormed into the bathroom.

"Maybe we can all meet up again one day." Arnold said grinning softly.

"We know you have the money for it hair boy." Helga said and to Arnold's shock (and delight) she was actually teasing him in a playful fashion. Whenever she spoke those words they were always spiteful and cruel.

"I think I might miss you most Helga." He chuckled shaking his head. Helga's heart melted at his words and she bit back the urge to cry.

"S-Shut it you are going to make me vomit." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Arnold grinned wider shaking his head softly before he regarded Lila who stood with Arnie's arm wrapped around her waist. He felt a tug at his heart and it wasn't as pleasant as the other one he had had moments earlier.

"Will I see you two on Thanksgiving?" Arnold inquired to Lila and Arnie.

"Of course you will Arnold!" Lila said smiling brightly she relocated herself from Arnie's side and embraced Arnold tightly.

"It was ever so great to see you again." She whispered softly and pulled away from the hug to lightly kiss Arnold's cheek. His face flamed bright red and he was thankful that Lila had quickly turned back towards Arnie before catching it. Arnie didn't notice either because he was keeping a curious eye on Helga of all people. Arnold rubbed at his cheek softly turning to face Gerald who chuckled rubbing his goatee.

"Don't get to happy my man, she is a married woman." He said.

"I was surprised is all and I would never hit on Lila now that I know. I just can't help how I feel." He sighed softly.

"Love is tough man." Gerald said patting Arnold's back.

**-Time Skip-**

The room was soon very empty except for Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe. Phoebe and Arnold conversed on topics that Helga had deemed boring 30 minutes in. Arnold eventually lifted his cellphone to his ear answering his call.

"Yeah I'll be out there now. It sure did take you guys long enough." Arnold said rolling his eyes listening to the response before he hung up his cell. He winked at Phoebe and Helga standing to his feet taking a bag in each hand.

"I'll be sure to stay on contact!" He hollered over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit of the lobby. Phoebe glared at Helga causing the blonde to bite her bottom lip and glance to the side anxiously.

"Now or never, Helga." Phoebe whispered grabbing her best friend's shoulder's tightly. The both of them stared into the other's eyes.

". . .okay." she said shakily pulling free of Phoebe's hold and ran across the lobby and out the doors. She stumbled out into the night spotting Arnold just as he was finished putting his bags into the trunk of his car.

"ARNOLD!" Helga yelled jogging up to him. Arnold looked surprised as he shut the trunk of the car he smile at Helga with an inviting smile on his. Helga could tell that he was surprised that she had chased after him though.

"What's up?" he asked moving towards the passenger side of the car and facing Helga with an arched eyebrow. Helga stared up at him with her lips parted and her heart was pounding wildly as she gazed into his emerald colored orbs.

"I. . .uh. . .I'm going to miss you." She said holding her arms out for an embrace, she had her eyes squeezed shut and her head was bowed. Her body trembled lightly and her breathing was soft. In the end she just couldn't bring herself to tell him she couldn't tell him how she felt. They had just reunited two days ago and barely even spoke during the trip so it felt strange just coming out with it when they had to get to know each other all over again.

Arnold stared in shock and a bit of suspicion Helga G. Pataki was admitting that she was going to miss him? Not only that but she wanted hug him goodbye, things must have really changed with her over the years. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Helga marveling at how soft her body felt against his. She was normally so tough so this was surprising to Arnold even though he shouldn't feel that way. Helga was still a woman at the end of the day.

"I'll miss you too Pataki." He chuckled squeezing her gently before he pulled away and soon after getting into his car driving away.

Phoebe ran out of the hotel panting reaching up and placing a hand on Helga's shaking shoulders. "I tried damn it. I tried." She sobbed covering her face turning and burying herself into Phoebe's embrace.

"It is okay Helga. It is a step in the right direction." She soothed stroking Helga's hair.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter then my last one but the next will be a little longer. It was also very sappy and sad but I enjoyed writing it. I update my stories at least twice a week. [Just a heads up]**


End file.
